theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Jay was the eighth jury member on House of Shade: Season 11 and returned in House of Shade 15. He later appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Italy and later in International House of Shade: Germany. House of Shade: Season 11 Competition History Voting History House of Shade 15 Jay entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. At the start of week 3, Jay won a tarot reading and chose The Tower, which turned the upcoming week into Survivor week. Jay found himself nominated during week 7 by Madison, but he won the Power of Veto competition and took himself off the block. The following week, Jay was renominated by Leah after Christine was removed from the block by Cole; Jay stayed over Nayeli in a 5-2 vote. Jay won Head of Household at week 10 and chose to target Madison and Nicole. Nicole won the Power of Veto and took herself off the block, causing Jay to nominate Leah as a replacement. Madison was evicted in a 3-2 vote. Jay won his second Power of Veto competition during week 11, and chose to not use it on either nominee, resulting in Nicole's eviction. During the Fast Forward event, Jay was nominated by Leah and evicted in a unanimous vote, joining the jury as its sixth member. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Italy Jay entered on Night 1 as one of 16 housemates for the season. Once it was revealed that the duos would be in place this season, it was revealed that Jay's duo was non other than his friend Christine. He found his duo the target early on as his partner Christine was viewed as one of the more popular housemates in the cast, thus they were targeted early on alongside the duo of Leah and Luke B. for similar reasons. While the 2 duos were both nominated early on, due to her being more popular, Christine faced the public vote over Jay in order to secure that both of them would be in the game the following week. Christine managed to stay in the public vote to evict, thus the duo were granted immunity during the second week of the game. Jay was later kept safe in following weeks due to the fact that most were scared to nominate his duo because of Christine's popularity, so even without immunity, both Jay and Christine escaped the house nomination during week's 3 and 4. It wasn't until week 5 that Jay decided to change up his game. The game entered into a solo moment and the housemates were told that week 5 was going to be BBUS/CAN week and the duos twist was postponed until further notice, this gave Jay the idea to separate from his duo in Christine, and he aligned with the HOH of the week Jaiden. Jay watched as his partner in Christine was nominated, however once Christine won the POV and saved herself, Jay saw Samantha B. nominated. Thinking that he escaped the nominations for the week, it came as a shock when Emily revealed that she had a secret POV, and after using it to save Nick, Jay was named the second replacement nominee of the week. Jay saw his game come crashing down at the hands of his own partner Christine and Jay was evicted over Samantha by a vote of 5-2. Competition History Nomination History Total Nomination Points: 10 International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Jay being one of them, and being the one of 2 representatives for Italy. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Jay and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. While managing to remain off the block the first week, receiving no nominations the first week, it was in week 2 that he received his first nomination point against him from Lexi, but remained off the block as the entire house had nominated her instead. During Week 3, Jay managed to find his way into the Rich house after Colin swapped him with newbie Timmy. His time in the Rich house was not long however, as after the intruders Dom and Ashley Sh. entered the game, he went back to the Poor house in week 4. Jay continued to remain off the block in BBUS/CAN week and Week 6, and going into Week 7, won the first Rich house immunity when the houses had merged. Things seemed to be going well for Jay, until Week 8 saw him receiving 4 votes from the house during the last nomination cycle of the season. At the end of the week Jay sat next to Lauren V. and Billy, each having survived the eviction before, and unluckily for Jay, they survived yet again and Jay received the least votes to save from the public with only 21.1% to save, finishing the season in 9th place. Competition History Nomination History Category:HOS11 Houseguest Category:4th Place